Ace of Hearts
by Miss Chelle
Summary: When Luxord's little sister, Ace, visits the Castle, trouble can't be far behind. No pairings yet.


\/p>

-1_(Inspiration came out of NOWHERE! Seriously. Well, I felt I should write this down before I forget, or get side-tracked. This will probably be a chaptered one. Enjoy!)_

Ace of Hearts

It was a semi-normal day at the Castle of Organization XIII. We focus today on Luxord, who was shuffling his cards as usual, looking as shifty today as ever. But there was an air of anxiousness about him, as if he was waiting for something to happen, something bad. He was bouncing his leg under the table, and chewing his lower lip, eyes darting back and forth. He jumped slightly, startling the nobodies around him, when a tiny object on the table top emitted a tune that sounded suspiciously like the Casino Zone theme from the original Sonic games. He hastily grabbed it, and strode out of the large dining area, seeking the privacy of the hallway. A large silence fell upon the rest of them, as they wondered who had called the Gambler of Fate, and why. Roxas punctuated the heavy stillness with a stupid question.

"Since when does Luxord play Sonic?" Many of the Nobodies gathered around the table shot Roxas a patronizing look, and resumed what they were doing. 

Luxord was outside the dining area, and he was pacing back and forth with the phone pressed into his ear, talking into it with anger, almost an accusing tone. 

"What do you mean, she should be here by now?……Well, she isn't!…I've been waiting here all day, and I haven't--…..It's your fault if that damn gummi ship broke down, and she got hurt!"

Apparently, he was angry at someone, and could not find someone else. That Someone else was currently walking through the halls at a leisurely pace, guided by her elder brother's escalated voice. Long blong hair exactly the same shade as Luxord's, and the same sharp eyes. Little cards dangled from her ears, Aces of Hearts, and the rest of her outfit was based on the same card. A black tank top that was a wee bit loose on her with a big heart on it, and black capris with "Ace" written all over them in red. She gave the impression of being a card shark, just as her dear older brother did. Luxord heard her footsteps, and turned around, breaking into a wide grin when he saw the young female. He promptly closed the phone, and ran to hug her, which she returned.

"Brother! It's been ages! How ever have you been?"

"It's been an absolute ball, Alice. How do you think I've been? After two or three weeks of being here, Nobody in this damn Castle will play cards anymore!"

"Well, I'm here now. Am I enough of a challenge?"

"Let's see, a girl who's about seven years younger than me. You've got sucker written all over you, dear sister."

"Please! I've always been able to beat you, admit it! And your only six and a half years older, get it right!" The girl, Alice, shoved Luxord with both hands, but it had no effect. He only laughed deeply, and enveloped her in another hug, and this time, she shrieked and struggled to break free. By now, the attention of the most curious Organization had been aroused. Axel strolled through the door, and took a good look at the teenaged girl next to Luxord. By now, she had gotten free, and crossed her arms over her chest while scowling at Axel.

"Well? Are you just going to stare all day, or are you going to introduce yourself?" She addressed him with scorn. Luxord laughed again, and Axel's smirk only got wider.

"My name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it Memorized?" 

"Unfortunately." she scoffed, and turned to address her brother "Please tell me that not all of your little roommates butcher the English language as this one does. I might kill myself if I have to listen to that all day."

"Now, now, Alice, be nice. It isn't prudent to make enemies on the first day of your visit." He was smiling while talking, missing his little sister's blatant rudeness. Axel, however, was not amused.

"Alice, is it? Well then, miss Alice, you might be smarter the next time you open your mouth, or you'll find that all of your pretty golden hair has been burned off. Got it Memorized?" She glared at him, and then next thing he knew, a flash of red and black was whizzing toward him. He had enough sense to duck, but a few of his scarlet spikes did get chopped of f by the card she threw at him. It got embedded at the wall behind him as both Luxord and Axel stared at her. She was still glaring.

"No, it is not Alice. My name is Ace. And if you ever threaten me again, I swear I will slit your throat. I don't miss twice, Alex." She had walked off into some random hallway before calling to her brother to show her the way to her room. Luxord quickly trotted off to show her the way, not bothering to help Axel. The red head in question stared at his haphazardly cut hair on the ground, shocked. Then the anger came as he pulled the card, an Ace of Hearts, out of the wall, and crumpled it in his hand. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That Alex fellow was positively ghastly! Are the rest of them like that?" She was sitting on a chair in her brother's room, talking. She had already unpacked, and was a bit hesitant of going to dinner and meeting the rest of the Organization members.

"The rest of them are alright if you give them a chance. Didn't our wretched mother teach you any manners?" She laughed lightly at the question. 

"Manners? Who has time to learn manners when one is busy learning how to cheat at poker, or fashioning steal-tipped cards!"

"My, my, we've been busy."

"Yes, well, after you left, I….I got bored. I needed a hobby, and you had left literally mountains of cards left. It was convenient for me to learn your trade…" She trailed off, looking at the ground. Luxord knew this was bound to happen. He swallowed a lump in his throat and started to explain.

"Look…I know--"

"Whatever. I'm hungry. Lets go already." She rose and started out the door, pausing only to wipe her face with her forearm. Luxord sighed. How was he going to explain why he left and ran away to the sister who looked up to him her entire life?

_(Yay! Next one is her meeting everyone else. Make sure to review guys! Ciao!)_

\/p> 


End file.
